


Two brick walls talking to each other

by mhei_lynn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Explosions, Hallucinations, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Pogtopia, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, ehh sorta, please dont ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Summary: "I-Wil, what the point in all of this? This is clearly hurting you!""Niki you don't understand. No one does! From the start, L'manberg is nothing but a place of betrayal"She let out an exasperated sigh. Too many times has this conversation happen. Too many times have they fought and argued. Too many times they go over the same points. Too many times they talk and talk, yet never listen.Two brick walls talking to each other.-----Based onSeventeen | Dream SMP Animatic by rice
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Two brick walls talking to each other

Loud.

It was too loud.

Wilbur scrunched his eyes shut, his hands covering his ears as if the noise would stop if he does.

It doesn't.

There is just endless screaming in his ears. Voices that say not to trust anyone, that says that betrayal was sure to happen. It's so loud.

He can't think with all this noise around him. He grips the sides of his head, pulling his hair and ears as if the noises would stop then. 

'Burn, Kill, Betrayal, Don't trust them, Hurt, Blow it all up' And Wilbur can't think so he just agrees. He thinks to burn, to kill, to betray all who betrayed him (which is everyone according to voices), to not trust, to hurt, and to blow it all up.

_He'll be the bad guy if that means that he gets peace and quiet._

\-----

Wilbur hummed to himself, placing tnt all over the place. Every block of tnt he placed, it gets quieter. If he stops, the voices come back.

"Wil, what are you doing?"

His head snapped from where he heard that voice. His glare softens when he saw who it was.

"Niki?"

Niki hummed as an answer. Her face had a soft expression but he still could see something within. He scowled, "What do you want?"

"What's the point for all of this?" She gestures to the explosives scattered in the cave.

"I-" He struggled to answer, it was getting too loud to think. "What's the point? L'manberg is gone. Why not just blow it all up?" Wilbur finally answered, copying whatever the voices said to him.

Niki's mouth pressed into a straight line. "It's not gon-"

"Niki! I have been betrayed over and over again! There is nothing! I mean, there is nothing there!" Wilbur sneered at her. "Even you betrayed me"

Hurt flashed over her face. "Wil I never, I-" She lets out a sigh, it was a losing battle this conversation was.

Wilbur went back to planting the explosives, with Niki quietly following behind.

"You know she sets out a basket of food out her window every night" She murmurs, eyeing how thin Wilbur was.

Wilbur's brows furrowed in confusion. "She- oh" He let out a laugh. "Fucking great. First I hear voices in my head, now I'm hallucinating."

"At least take the food, you're too thin"

"Oh fuck off-" When he turns, she was gone.

\-----

Wilbur sees a flash of light blue on his periphery and ignores it.

Niki frowns. "How long have you been in here?" Wilbur doesn't answer. "Had you even slept?"

He paused. "No"

She grabs his hands and leads him back to Pogtopia. Wilbur lets her do it, too tired to think or fight back.

Niki leads her to one of the caved out rooms, urging him to lay down. "Sleep"

"Can't. It's too loud" He laid down anyway. 

She played with his hair, humming a forgotten tune. And if he focused enough, all he could hear was the soft lullaby instead of the harsh voices.

Contented, he closed his eyes.

  
  
  


She was gone when he awoke.

\-----

"We should bake"

Wilbur sighed. "Go away Niki" he looked at her. Niki sat on the floors, hugging her knees with a bored expression. 

"Don't you wanna eat cake?"

"I don't even know how to bake"

"Yeah but I can help you"

"No you can't," He said through gritted teeth, scattering even more tnt. "Niki knows how to bake, you're nothing but a figment of my imagination. You. Can't. Help"

They're both sure that they weren't talking about baking anymore.

Niki looks away from Wilbur, only angry voices filling their silence. "I think she keeps a recipe book by the bakery," she tells him.

He shot her an incredulous look. "You want me to come to Manberg?"

"L'manberg" She corrects him. "Also, don't act like Tommy doesn't sneak in every other day"

He stares at her. After a pause, he offered her a hand. Niki smiled, accepting it.

\-----

"Wil, I think you're supposed to separate wet and dry ingredients"

Wilbur stares at the recipe book. "...It shouldn't matter that much... hopefully"

  
  


"Niki that's too much butter"

"You can't have too much butter Wil" She gives him a deadpan stare.

  
  


They were cleaning up the kitchen, it would be rude to the real Niki if they left a mess for her (Wilbur felt a pang in his heart when he realized the person beside him is not his dear friend).

Wilbur looks at the leftover flour and then... "Hey Niki"

"Yeah Wil-" She lets out a small scream as the white powder hits her.

He laughs and she smiled mischievously at him "Oh you're on"

They ended up making a bigger mess.

\-----

It becomes a routine. He rigs explosives underneath that wretched country. She comes along to distract him. They bake, dance, sing, make flower crowns, or if he's too tired she forces him to sleep.

He guessed that even his fucked up brain wanted him to sleep.

"Wil, I think this needs to stop" She stares at him, blocking his way. 

He walks right through her. "Fuck you"

"I-Wil, what the point in all of this? This is clearly hurting you!" The frustration in her voice increased as she tries to grab his hands, only for her to phase right through him.

"Niki you don't understand. No one does! From the start, L'manberg is nothing but a place of betrayal" 

She let out an exasperated sigh. Too many times has this conversation happen. Too many times have they fought and argued. Too many times they go over the same points. Too many times they talk and talk, yet never listen.

_Two brick walls talking to each other._

"With it gone, no one gets hurt anymore. This way-"

"And you won't regret it?" She asks. "If you do this... you sure you won't regret it?"

Wilbur paused, thinking of an answer. "... A bit late for regrets don't you think?"

\-----

"And let the festival begin"

Wilbur could hear everything. Fireworks. Yelling. A button pressed. Explosions. Then he hears it, a gut-wrenching scream that makes his heart dropped.

He sees Niki. He sees Niki cradling a boy, one he's supposed to protect, and suddenly he can think in perfect clarity. Cold reality washed over him, 'What have I done?'

He stares at the two of them. Something flickers in the corner of his eyes. Wilbur turns to see her. He can see her open her mouth, saying something but he can't hear it. She looks at him sadly. Then she fades out of existence.

  
  


_It’s quiet now._

**Author's Note:**

> not me writing this since october but only finishing it now cause I'm lazy. When I first saw rice's animatic i thought "I could make a fic out of this" so I did it just took way too long lol. anyways hope yall enjoyed it
> 
> also Techno hears voices in his head, Tommy hallucinates, so of course Wilbur has both of it.  
> y'all have no idea how sad i got that i couldn't use that as the actual summary cause the vilbur arc happened before tommy exile arc.


End file.
